<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Appointed Emotional Support Protoceratops by turquoisedragon513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958043">Self Appointed Emotional Support Protoceratops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513'>turquoisedragon513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Maisie gets help from a protoceratops AU, Other, literally just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She protecc. She attacc. Maisie wants her to come bacc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Appointed Emotional Support Protoceratops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maisie wasn’t sure what the little ceratopsian that had defended her had been, but she saw it again when she was heading to Owen and Claire’s car. The little thing had been at the edge of the woods, obviously scared to follow the larger dinosaurs, but not entirely sure about the humans either.<br/>
“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”<br/>
It blinked, taking a tentative step forward, and sniffing at her outstretched hand. Now that she had a better look, and wasn’t focused on the Indoraptor, she could tell it was a mottled brown protoceratops, with amber eyes and a scar across her frill.<br/>
“Hi there. I’m Maisie.”<br/>
The little dinosaur snorted, rubbing it’s frill against her hand. As Owen called out to her, the protoceratops backed up.<br/>
“It’s okay, they won’t hurt you. They like dinosaurs.”<br/>
A low barking noise left the beaked mouth, but the dinosaur followed her back to the car regardless. Owen and Claire seemed surprised to see that one had stuck around, much less an herbivore.<br/>
“She’s the one who fought off the Indoraptor!”<br/>
“Really? I’d expected something a bit more… impressive.”<br/>
The dinosaur snorted, as if insulted by Owen’s statement.<br/>
“Hey, they fought velociraptor back in the Cretaceous. She was just doing what her instincts told her too.”<br/>
Maisie said, rubbing along the scarred frill and earning a happy grunt. When Claire opened the car door, the dinosaur hopped right in, laying her head on Maisie’s lap like a dog.<br/>
“She’s a content little thing. Looks like a big potato.”<br/>
That made Maisie think, as they drove along the coast, catching a glimpse of a few pteranodons flying over the ocean.<br/>
“Taters. You want to protect me, don’t you Taters?”<br/>
The protoceratops made a happy grumbling noise as Maisie scratched behind her frill.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my birthday tomorrow, so I decided to finish this stupid little bit about a round little dino and a child who didn't deserved to get chased by a bioweapon. Also, no. Protoceratops hasn't shown up in any of the movies and that's a crying shame seeing as they like to stick Velociraptor everywhere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>